Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feed device that feeds a sheet, such as a recording sheet, in a predetermined sheet feed direction, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a multifunction peripheral, a printer, or a FAX machine, including the same.
Description of the Related Art
One conventionally known sheet feed device (what is known as a sheet feeder) that feeds a sheet, such as a recording sheet, in a predetermined sheet feed direction includes: a stacking tray on which sheets, such as recording sheets, are stacked in a liftable manner; and an openable (for example, an openable cover) (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-243425).
For example, when the sheet feed device no longer includes the sheets on the stacking tray, a user performs a sheet supplying operation for supplying the sheets, with the openable member open.
In such a conventional sheet feed device, when the openable member is open, a sheet stacking surface, on which the sheets are stacked, of a stacking tray is positioned lower than an uppermost portion of the openable member in the upper and lower direction of the sheet feed device. Thus, the sheet supplying is hindered by the uppermost portion of the openable member in the upper and lower direction, and thus the operability of the sheet supplying operation for supplying the sheet is compromised.
The conventional sheet feed device may include a casing accommodating a stacking tray and employ a configuration in which the sheet is supplied from one side in a left and right direction with respect to the front surface of the casing. In this configuration, the sheet supplying (in particular, sheet supplying from the front surface) is hindered by the front surface of the casing, and thus the operability of the sheet supplying operation for supplying the sheets is compromised.
The conventional sheet feed device may include a position restricting member that restricts the position of the sheets stacked on the stacking tray and the openable member may be openable and closable around a pivot shaft extending along a restricting direction in which the position restricting member restricts the position of the sheets. In this configuration, when the openable member is open, the sheet supplying operation is hindered by the uppermost portion of the openable member. Thus, the operability of the sheet supplying operation for supplying the sheet is compromised.